


#5

by pignazio



Category: Il Volo
Genre: M/M, Pignazio - Freeform, gianluca gonoble, ignazio boschetto - Freeform, il volo - Freeform, piero barone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pignazio/pseuds/pignazio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one where Igna et Piero are really close to each other in backstage during a Gianluca's solo</p>
            </blockquote>





	#5

Gianluca finally started singing “Can’t help falling in love”, so Piero and Ignazio went backstage. They were standing there quietly for a while when Ignazio looked at Piero.   
“Would you like to dance with me, baby?” He asked widely smiling.   
Piero glared at his friend and rolled his eyes.   
“What?”   
“Will you dance with me? I know you love this song!”  
Piero sighed deeply. He seemed confused.   
“C'mon, I can see you want it.”  
“Well… Okay, we can do this” he replied and smirked.   
Ignazio giggled as he pulled Piero closer and put his arms around his waist. Piero first shyly gripped his friend’s neck but with every slow sway he snuggled tighter and tighter to him. They end up in a strong embrance, resting their heads on each other’s foreheads.   
“Feeling good, my friend?” Ignazio asked whispering.   
“Like never” Piero replied and smiled warmly.   
They hugged tighter. Ignazio ran his hand through Piero’s hair. His dance partner rested his head on a friend’s shoulder and closed his eyes. They wanted this dance to last forever.   
Unfortunately, the song was ending. Ignazio gently kissed the top of Piero’s head as they moved away still holding hands.   
“Well, I wish this song was a little longer” Piero whispered.


End file.
